Grey Roses
by The-African-Queen
Summary: Can a black woman and a white man be together with the controversy that surrounds their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Grey Roses

* * *

It was my usual routine; wake up, get ready, go to school and head to straight to my first class English.

Honestly, I never came to class early, ever. I would always come in late with my friends, the only reason why I started coming in early was because of one person, Danielle Quincy.

I remember when she first came to our class two months ago, along with her sister Sharmell. Sharmell was good looking, but Danielle was like an angel sent from heaven.

Skin the color of smooth, dark chocolate, wonderful figure, breath taking soft brown eyes and a smile to kill for.

As soon as I saw her I was speechless. I've had a crush on her for about a month, but I could never talk to her. One because I was to shy and two because she was black.

You see, where I'm from a white man/woman cannot be with a black man/woman, so you could say I live in a segregated town and a racist environment. I mean like my friends and my dad are a bit racist, but trust me I'm not.

I learned never to judge people by color or size, but by what their like inside. My mom taught me that, she died from a rare disease two years ago, so I was left with my dad Michael Colin.

But I didn't care about them, all I cared about was seeing Danielle today and maybe asking her to the fall dance next week.

"Hey John". Came a voice breaking me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see my good friend Randy Orton. I smiled up at him as we banged fist.

"Hey Randy, what's up?". I asked as he sat down at the desk next to mine.

"Me and Kurt were looking for you at the basketball court this morning, where were you?". He asked.

"I've been here for the past 10 minutes". I answered.

"Man John, you've been coming to class early for the past 2 weeks now, what's the deal, you found out your failing so you think actually showing up will get you extra credit?". He said jokingly, I rolled my eyes.

"No, I just felt like coming in early, that's all". I said.

Randy took a sigh. "Whatever man".

* * *

Danielle's POV

I was walking down to my English class with my sister Sharmell and my friend Christy Hemme. The bell wouldn't ring for another 5 minutes, but I always loved coming in early to class and getting a head start on my work.

"So Sharmell who do you think is gonna ask you to the dance?". Christy asked. She had been my best friend a week after I came to this school. Along with Amy Dumas, or as we know her as Lita, they were the only white girls that were actually nice to us.

"I don't know. Booker T's been flirtin with me these past couple of weeks, but that new kid Shelton Benjamin, he's really cute". Sharmell said giggling afterwards.

We walked into our English class and took our usual seats at the front of the class.

"So where's Lita, I thought she'd be meeting us here?". I asked.

"Oh, she called me this morning, she caught a bad cold last night so she won't be in for a few days". Christy replied.

In a bored tone I responded, "Lucky her". I pulled out one of my reading books out of my backpack and began looking through it.

"So christy, is there anyone you're hoping to ask you to the dance?". sharmell asked her.

With a soft sigh she answered, "Call me crazy, but I think I would like Shawn to ask me". I looked at her a little surprised.

"You mean Shawn Micheals?". I asked, she nodded with a small smile.

"What about you DQ?". My sister asked me, DQ was the nickname she would always call me by.

"Me, um, well truthfully I don't wanna date to the dance, I just wanna hang out with me friends and have a good time". I said.

"That's sounds like a good plan". Christy said.

"Yeah, even if we don't get asked to the dance by the guys we want, we can still go together". Sharmell said.

"I mean, it's only High School. We have the rest of our lives to worry about guys". I said, even though in the back of my mind a part of me was hoping a guy asked me to the dance.

After hearing a piercing bell signaling class had began a tall, skinny old lady with long gray hair walked in.

"Good morning class". She greeted taking a seat at her desk.

"Good morning Ms. Lass". We greeted.

* * *

After a handful of kids came in late and took their seats, our class begun.

After another bell rung after math, it was time for my favorite period of the day, lunchtime.

As me and christy were walking down the hall towards the cafeteria we met up with Sharmell who was just coming out of her History class.

"Jeez, Ms. Hart is boring, about 6 kids fell asleep in her class". She whined as we continued walking.

"Well all teachers aren't perfect". I said.

With a sigh she said, "Apparently neither is a guy, I found out he asked Jacqueline".

"Hey guys". Greeted a voice from behind, we turned around to see Booker T coming out of his Biology class.

"Hi Booker". Me and christy said together.

Smiling he said, "Hey Sharmell".

Returning it she responded, "Hey Book".

"We'll leave you two, to talk amongst yourselves". Christy said as me and her walked ahead of the pair.

"So Sharmell". Booker T asked. "We've known each other for a while and we're pretty good friends right?".

"Yeah". Sharmell said obviously knowing where he was going with this.

"And you know the fall dance is next week".

"Book, are you trying to ask me to the dance?". She guessed, he nodded slowly looking down.

With a smile, she answered, "Why didn't you just say so, of course I'll go with you". Booker looked up with a smile.

"Really?". He said surprised.

"Yes".

"Ok, well I'll pick you up around 7:30, is that all right?".

"Sure, bye Booker T". Sharmell said waving good-bye to him.

"Bye". He responded. He watched her walk towards her friends.

* * *

After me and my friends got our lunch, we headed to a table far away from the rest of the kids so we could talk.

"I can't believe Booker T asked you to the dance Sharmell". Christy said as the three of us sat down. "You're so lucky".

"Thanks". Sharmell said opening her bottle of water. "I'm so excited, I've never been to a dance before".

"I hope you have a great time Shar". I said as I began to eat.

* * *

"Why can't I just go over there?". I thought to myself. I saw Danielle and her friends talking not to far away from me and my friends. Since school was close to being over, I wanted to ask her before the end of the day.

"John!". I heard Randy say startling me.

"Huh, what, what did I miss?". I asked turning to him.

"What are you staring at?". Kurt asked me.

"Oh, um, nothing, I was just thinking about something". I lied.

"The dance next week?". My other friend Adam Copeland asked. "You should ask Stacey Keblier".

"Yeah, she's had the hots for you for a week now". Randy said. I cringed at hearing her name.

"I don't think so". I said turning my attention to the food in front.

"Why not?". randy asked surprised that I said no.

"Yeah, I mean have you seen her legs, she's totally sexy". Kurt added.

_She may be hot, but she has no brains_. "I have someone else in mind". I said.

"Who". Adam asked.

"None of your business, now if you'll excuse me, I have to do something". I said rising from my seat, I began to walk towards Danielle's table when I was intersected by Stacey.

_At this rate I'm never gonna get to Danielle_. "Yes". I said a bit frustrated.

"Hey john". She said twirling a strand of hair in her index finger while chewing on a piece of gum.

"Stacey".

"You know the fall dance is coming up".

"Yeah".

"Aren't you gonna ask me?".

"I can't".

"Why not".

"Because I...". I trailed off not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell them the reason was because I wanted to ask danielle, who knows what kind of controversy that would cause.

"John". I came back to reality seeing Stacey looking at me like she was waiting for an explanation.

"Because I...wouldn't know what time to pick you up". I said not really having any other choice, stacey just giggled.

"Oh, you can just come get me at 7". She said.

"Ok, that's good for me".

"Good". She walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "See you next week john'. She whispered into my ear, she gave me a seductive smile before walking away.

I felt a pat on my back. "Waita go john, you just gotta date with the hottest girl in school". Randy said.

"No...I almost". I whispered to myself so they couldn't hear. I watched as Danielle and her friends rose from their seats and left.

* * *

**I hope you like my introduction, you could guess this is gonna be a dramatic and romantic story. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Grey Roses

* * *

Me and Sharmell were walking down a dirt road that led to our house after school. We were somewhat nervous to come home because grandpa had told us that morning that our aunt would be coming over, and whenever she came over there was always a big argument between them.

"Why you think Auntie Karen comin' over You know she don't like grandpa". Sharmell asked me as we got closer to home.

"I don't know, whenever she comes over she either just visits or has news for us". I replied.

"I think she came to tell us something, you think it's bad?".

"We'll find out soon". I said as the two of us walked up to our porch.

As usual we saw Grandpa Ray sitting in his rocking chair, in his usual blue overalls and white shirt.

"You guys have'n okay day at school?". He asked us as we walked up to him. We took a seat next to him and set our stuff down.

"Yeah". We both responded. We sat back letting the sun lay against our skin.

"Yo aunt karen den called not to long ago, she said she be comin soon. Ya'll goan'n get ready, I don't wann'er thinkin I don't be takin care you". He said sternly. Sharmell and me nodded. We rose to our feet, grabbed our stuff and headed inside the house.

"I think something's gonna happen and it ain't gonna be good". I said as I put on my headband.

"Well we goan find out, there's her car". Sharmell said, I turned around to see her looking out the window. I looked out and sure enough Karen's car was pulling into the driveway. We turned to each other with scared expressions on our faces. "Come on let's go". I followed her out as we went downstairs.

Walking into the living room I saw grandpa who was sitting on the couch quietly, he didn't seem to have a happy look on his face and across from him was Auntie Karen.

"Hey you guys". She greeted with a smile.

"Hi karen" I said, sharmell just waved. We took a seat either side of grandpa as karen began to speak.

"Well I know ya'll wondering why I came here right?". We nodded. "I've been thinking over the past few months now Ray, and I think it would be best if ya'll came and lived with me in Louisiana". All of us looked at her with wide eyes, was she serious.

"No". I heard grandpa say not even taking a minute to think it over.

"Ray, this is not a good environment for these girls, it's to segregated and your not getting any younger".

"They're fine, hear me, they don't need ta leave. I take good care them kids, you ain't done nothin'".

"Ray please, Louisiana is a beautiful place I'm sure they would be happy there".

"I been ta louisana, it's just the same as this place here".

"I think it would be a great opportunity for them to experience the world and you too. You need to be taken care of".

"See bein in louisana den got you talkin' white, you den forgot where you came from, I memba you growin up on these parts and when yo mom made you move you lost touch wit us. I seen nough of the world for a lifetime and these girls take good care me".

"Oh please, you can't expect me to believe they are the reason your living this long". At that moment I lost it, how dare she say that.

"You don't know nothin' we take great care of grandpa ray, we love him and we don't wanna leave".

"Yeah". Sharmell said. "We like it here, we're doin well in school and makin friends".

"Fine". Karen said as she got up. "But Ray Quincy, if anything happens to them, ya'll comin with me". And with that she left, ray stood up and then turned to us.

"She right you know, ya'll bet be on yo best behavior, I don't wanna start any trouble ye hear me?".

"Yes" Me and Sharmell said together.

Little did we know the trouble that was just about to start.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, I actually thoughts some would be upset because they think this is a racist kind of story. But anyway Thank you and I'm trying to update my stories, why don't you check them out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Grey Roses

* * *

Danielle's POV

The next morning when I woke-up I found Sharmell downstairs fixing breakfast. I thought that was weird since she never cooked, so I decided to investigate.

"Hey Shar". I greeted with a smile. She had just finished making toast.

"Hey DQ". She greeted somewhat unhappily.

"What's wrong?". She kept silent as we both sat down at the table, she placed the food in front of us. "Sharmell".

"...what if we leave". She blurted out.

"Huh?".

"What if something were to happen...and...we had to move to Louisiana. Danny I don't wanna leave". She said worriedly.

"Don't worry shar, nothing will happen we'll be fine". I reassured her.

"But what if like, something happens to grandpa, we'll be orphans".

"Sharmell stop it, don't say things like that, you'll jinx us. Nothing...will...happen"

"Alright". She said as she began to eat.

Even though I had calmed my sister down, apart of me was wondering. _What if something did happen?_

* * *

Randy's POV

My science class was getting ready for our field trip we would be taking today. We would be going to a lake to look for insects.

As much as I didn't want to go on this field trip, it was a way for me to get close to Stacey Keblier. See, I've had a crush on her for about a year now and I was kinda upset when she asked John to the dance instead of me. But I was happy for him even though I was somewhat jealous.

"Okay class". My science teacher Mr. Bautista said. "I need everyone's permission slips and then we can head out to the bus".

As he went around the class, Kurt, who was sitting beside me leaned over to my desk.

"Hey Randy, you know what's up with John, he's been acting weird every since we heard about the dance". He whispered. I turned to the head of the class where john was sitting, head on his desk, tapping his pencil. He looked somewhat depressed.

"I don't know, we'll ask him on the bus". I whispered back, kurt nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's go". Mr. Bautista said. We all got our things and left to the bus.

As we got on, our teacher arranged seats for everyone. Kurt, me and john sat together behind our other friend Christian and Adam. After everything was in order, we left.

As we rode along I watched john, he had his feet rested on the seat in front of him and the black hoodie he was wearing covered his entire face.

"John what's up with you?". I asked.

"Nothing". He said, he took off the hoodie and sat back.

"John, you've been acting depressed every since you heard about the dance and Stacey asking you to be her date". I said. I heard him make a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, you wanna know what's wrong, I'm going to the dance with Stacey and I don't even like her".

"Everybody likes Stacey john, she's the most popular and hottest girl in the school". I heard Christian say.

"No, she's not". John whispered.

"Well, who is". Kurt asked. John kept silent. We sat like that for the rest of the ride.

As the bus stopped we grabbed our bags and got out one by one. Looking around I saw it didn't look like anything I imagined it to be. There were bright green trees everywhere and sparkling green grass. You could hear the insects all around and right in front of us was a blue crystal lake. To me it almost looked romantic.

Stacey's POV

Getting off the bus I saw the lake and all the trees and grass. It was so beautiful and romantic. I looked to my side and saw Randy, Kurt, Christian, Adam and John who had his hoodie over his head. Even though I couldn't see his face, just standing there he looked so cute. I was broken out of my thoughts when my three friends Torrie, Victoria and Trish walked up to me.

"Wow, this place looks cool". Trish said.

"I don't know Tri, these insects keep biting me". Torrie said as she slapped a bug from her arm.

"Oh come on you guys". Victoria said pushing past the two. "You have to admit that this is breath taking".

"What do you think Stace?". Trish asked me.

"I think I'm gonna go over and be with my future boyfriend". I said walking towards john leaving my three friends behind.

John's POV

I was standing next to my 4 best friends listening to our Science teacher babble on about whatever he was talking about. All I could think about was Danielle, I just wish she had my class, suddenly I felt an arm wrap around mine and a voice said...

"Hey John". I turned to my side and Stacey was hugging on my arm smiling at me.

I looked her up and down before responding. "Hey Stace". I took a sigh while rolling my eyes then turned back to the teacher.

"Isn't it beautiful". She said referring to our surrounding, I looked around for a second.

"Yeah". I said not really paying any attention to her.

"The lake, the green wet grass, the pine trees".

"Oak trees Stace, oak". I corrected her.

"Whatever". She said, I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"What!". Christy said.

"And then she said if anything happens while we're here, she's taking us to Louisiana, forever". Sharmell said. We were in the cafeteria talking about the events of yesterday.

"Well I hope nothin' happens, I don't want you guys to leave, besides Lita you're the only friends I have at this school". Christy said sadly taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Don't worry christy, nothing is gonna happen...we're staying here". I said.

"You know, you're the only one outta the three of us that's all calm and collected, don't tell me your not scared of leaving". Sharmell said looking into my eyes.

"Are you kidding, of course I'm scared of leaving, I love this place, even if it is a little segregated. All you gotta do is stay positive".

"You right". Christy agreed putting on a smile. "We just gotta stay positive".

"Exactly, now can we talk about something else". I said taking a sip of my water, all this drama was getting on my nerves.

"Sure, we can talk about the dance". Sharmell said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Must you rub it in every chance you get that I don't have a date". I said.

"You know Danny, it's not to late to get a date, there are plenty of available guys left that don't have a date".

"Their not my type".

"But you haven't even see them yet".

"Their not my type".

"Well what is your type?".

"I don't know, I don't wanna date, now will you please stop playing match maker for me". I said angrily. They shrugged and left me by myself.

The fact of the matter is, I didn't think I was good enough to have a date. I wasn't cute, I had a little meat on me and I was small, I knew there was no way that a guy would wanna go out with me, that's why they liked girls like Sharmell, Christy, Lita, Stacey and her friends, because they were pretty.

"_Face it Danielle_". I thought to myself. "_There's no guy for you"_.

Little did I know that at the dance, I would meet that special guy. But I didn't know what drama he would bring.


	4. The Dance

Grey Roses

* * *

Danielle's POV

"You look beautiful honey". Grandpa Ray said to Sharmell. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs, she was dressed in a black dress that stopped at her knees with some black heels and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Thanks grandpa". Shar said with a smile.

"You too danielle". He said. I was wearing a gold tube top with skinny straps, a long gold skirt with very high splits up the sides and silver heels. My hair was also down in dreads.

"Thank you". I said.

"Now just some brief rules before you go". Said grandpa, we took a sigh. "I don't wan ya'll drinkin an havin sex wit them boys. I don't wan ya'll stayin out late too, who gon' be pickin ya'll up?".

"Booker T". Sharmell said proudly as if he was some trophy she had won.

"Okay, is he a good driver?".

"Yes grandpa". I said rolling my eyes. Suddenly we heard an engine pull up to our house. "That must be them". We kissed grandpa ray good-bye, I was about to the house with sharmell when he stopped me.

"Danielle". I turned to him and he handed me a small box, I sighed. "Go on an put em' on". I opened the box and put on my thin bronze glasses.

"Have a good time". He said with a smile, I smiled back. I hugged him tightly then left to the dance.

* * *

"_I shoulda said no"._I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in a black tux and dress shoes. I heard my dad walk in.

"Sup boy". He greeted with a smile.

"Hey dad". I murmured.

"What's wrong?". He asked noticing the mood I was in.

"This dance". I answered.

"What about it, from what I hear your going with Stacey Keblier".

"_Randy"._ I thought rolling my eyes. "Well what if I told you I didn't wanna go with Stacey?".

"Well who you wanna go with?". He questioned, I kept quiet. "Son".

"I just don't wanna go with her".

"Why not, she's pretty".

"Yeah she's pretty, but she's not my type and she's sorta a ditz".

"Well kid, I don't know what to tell ya". Dad said as he walked towards the door. "Girls aren't meant to have brains these days, their looks is all what matters I mean there's only two types of girls in this town...girls like Stacey and those stupid niggers, have fun at the dance, Randy waitin outside". As I heard the door close I looked at it with disgust, how dare my father say those things, Danielle was no stupid colored, she was a gorgeous intelligent girl that any man would love to be with.

* * *

Danielle's POV

When we arrived at the dance it was kinda boring to say the least, I mean there was noone out on the dance floor, but there sure were a lot of people surrounding it. Me, Sharmell, Christy, Booker T and Lita walked over to where they were serving food.

"Well this is boring". Lita said taking a sip from the drink she got.

"It's a dance, what did you expect?". Christy asked, she was looking at the empty dance floor leaning on the table behind her.

"I don't know maybe people dancing". Lita answered as if it was a no-brainer.

"Now's not the time to argue". Sharmell said, Booker handed her a drink.

"Well at least they doin something to past the time, there is nothing to do". I said.

"Why don't we go out on the dance floor and just dance?". Sharmell asked, we looked at her as if she was crazy, even booker gave her an odd glance. "Why are you lookin at me like that?".

"Shar, everyone knows that the popular people go on the dance floor last". Christy said, I turned to her.

"But Chris, we're not popular". I said while pointing to all of us.

"Good point". Said Lita.

* * *

John's POV

I really didn't see much as I walked into the gym, everybody was pretty much staying away from the dance floor as if it was contagious or something. I began to look around for my two friends Kurt and Adam, I finally spotted them in the corner chatting to one another. I began to walk towards them when I felt a tug on my arm, I rolled my eyes as I turned to Stacey.

"What". I asked.

"Where are you going?".

"To talk with my friends, now will you let me go". I said, she obliged and let go of my arm. While she left to find her friends I went over to mine.

"Hey john". Adam and kurt greeted.

"Hey guys what's up?".

"Boring, noone's doing anything, maybe we shouldn't have come". Kurt said looking around.

"Don't be like that, something'll happen...eventually". Adam said. I agreed with Kurt, I wondered why I even bothered showing up if I knew I was gonna have a horrible time. Suddenly I heard laughing from not to far away, it sounded so familiar. I turned around and immediately I saw Sharmell and Booker T smiling, they were standing in front of the food table, I looked over and I saw Danielle laughing with Christy and Lita, I was awed.

She was so amazingly beautiful, she worked that outfit she had on, her body was so slim and toned, her chocolate body fitting every curve of the clothing perfectly. Her hair brung out her gorgeous angelic face and the glasses she had on made her look adorable, I just wanted to go over there and talk to her, kiss her and dance with her throughout the night.

"Hey John". Adam said startling me. I turned to him.

"What, man".

"You seen where Randy went?".

"Don't know, don't care". I said, I turned back to where danielle was, but I found she wasn't there. _Not again._

* * *

Danielle's POV

I ended up leaving my friends Christy and Lita, I went out of the gym into the hallway. I just really felt like being with myself for a while. I walked over to the couch the staff had set against the wall for the students to sit at. I usually kept to myself most of the time, mainly because I was too shy, plus since there was nothing going on at the dance, I figured why not leave?

"This has turned out to be a fun night for you DQ". I said to myself, I rested my head back and closed my eyes.

* * *

John's POV

I figured she must have went to the hallways or something. There was no way I was gonna leave this dance without talking to her.

"I'll see you guys later". I said beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?'. Kurt questioned.

"Just to my locker". I lied. "I left something there". The two nodded and I left out of the gym, walking through the hallways I spotted someone sitting not to far away in one of the couches, I knew it was her. I fixed my suit up a bit and took a couple of deep breaths, then I begin to walk towards her. It really didn't take that long for me to reach her, I saw she was resting, it took me a moment before I finally built up enough voice to speak. "Hi".

* * *

Danielle's POV

My eyes slowly opened as I turned to my side. I saw a guy standing beside me, he was white, cute though, nice tux on smiling down at me. I had seen him around school, but that was all I recognized about him.

"Hi". I said. He sat down next to me.

"I don't know if you know me, but my names John". He introduced.

"Nice to meet you john, my names-".

"Danielle". He answered for me to my surprise.

"How you know my name?".

"I see you around school a lot, your in my English class". He said. I saw he was kinda of nervous, he was fiddling with his fingers and avoided making eye contact with me. "Um, I've been meaning to say you look really nice tonight".

"Wow, uh thank you very much".

"You wanna dance?". He asked upon hearing a song begin to play, it was loud enough for us to hear it.

"You wanna dance with me?". I repeated surprised, I couldn't understand why he was being so nice to me. I was a black girl, white guys never talked to us, the black and white kids at school were kinda separated from one another.

"Of course".

"Well I really don't wanna go back to the gym". I said, he stood up.

"It's okay, we can dance out here". He said, he seemed eager to dance with me.

"Well...okay". I said standing up, I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders, he set his around my upper waist, we rocked slowly from side to side. I could feel him becoming nervous again because he still hadn't looked at me, he was mostly looking down at the floor. "Can I ask you something, um John?".

He didn't look at me. "Yes".

"Why are you so nervous?".

"Uh, um, well I..". I left him to ponder that question.

"Well here's better question, why are you talking to me, dancing with me for that matter?".

"You want the truth?". He asked, we stopped dancing.

"Yeah".

"Okay...I see you around school a lot".

"You said that already".

"I know, sorry. But every since you first stepped into my English class, I thought you were really, really beautiful, you were smart and nice. I liked you". My eyes widened in shock.

"How could you like...me, I'm".

"Black, I know". He answered again for me. "I don't care about what color or size or race you are. When I saw you that first day, I didn't see a beautiful black girl walking into my class, I saw a beautiful girl that I liked". He finally looked up at me into my eyes, there was a sudden spark that went through my body when our eyes met and I liked it for some reason. He must have thought I was giving him a confused look because he blew out a sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry". He said breaking us out of our eye contact. "I should have never said that, maybe I should go". He turned around and began to walk back towards the gym.

"John". I said making him turn to me. "I still want you to dance with me". I smiled when I saw a grin appear on his face, he walked back towards me. I set my arms around his neck this time while he set his hands again around my upper waist. "You can move your hand slower if you want".

"It wouldn't be polite". He said, I smiled at how he was being a gentlemen to me.

* * *

Back at the gym Kurt, Randy, Adam and Christian were still in there corner.

"Where is John at?". Kurt asked looking at his watch. "He's been gonna for a half an hour, I know his locker isn't that far".

"Yeah, maybe he went somewhere else". Adam guessed.

"Or to someone else". Randy said thinking over his answer.

"Have you guys seen John". Stacey said walking up to the boys with her friends Torrie, Trish, and Victoria.

"We were just about to go look for him". Christian said.

"Good, then let's go". Stacey said, they all headed towards the door.

Meanwhile John and Danielle were talking while still dancing when John and her heard a loud noise.

"John you here!". Someone yelled, john recognized the voice as Stacey.

"Oh no". He said.

"What's wrong?". Danielle asked.

"It my friends".

"Oh, I guess I better go". Danielle said beginning to back away from him, john looked at her sadly.

"I had a nice time with you".

"Same here". She said.

"Hey John, where you been man?'. Randy asked walking up to me. I turned around danielle had disappeared.

"Just resting, I was tried of walking". I lied.

"Well come on baby, let's go dance". Stacey said beginning to walk away, the guys in tow. Before I left I looked on the small table next to the couch, there laid a pair of glasses, I knew they had to be hers. I grabbed them before heading back to the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Grey Roses

John's POV

The next day thankfully was no school. After my friends headed to the movies, I decided to see Danielle to return her glasses. Checking in the phone books and what not lead me to her house which luckily was only 25 minutes away, so I walked. Reaching the lonely house on the dirt road, I saw an elderly black man sitting on the first step that lead up to the house, he was dressed in overalls, a red plaid shirt and wore black sunglasses, I walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me sir." I said somewhat hesitantly, I had no idea if he was deaf or something.

"Who's there?." He asked in an old raspy voice.

"Uh, hi, I'm John Cena, does Danielle Quincy live here?." The man lowered the sunglasses off his face, that's when I saw his dark brown eyes, he squinted them because of the sunlight.

"Ah, a white boy." He said while putting his glasses back on. "What do you want with her, you ain't one of those trouble makers are you?."

"Oh no sir, you see, um Danielle left her glasses at the dance last night and I wanted to return them to her."

"She remembers her school supplies, her homework, to get ready in the morning, but forgets to keep up with her glasses." I heard him mumble to himself. "Would you happen to be that guy she was with last night?."

"Uh, I don't know, what do you mean?."

"That she danced with, when she came home she told me she dance with this guy and he was so nice and good looking, would you happen to be that guy?." He asked, I almost smiled hearing the things she said about me.

"Yes sir." I said, he stood up and I became scared.

"Be a gentleman and get my cane propped up on that chair over there." He pointed behind him and sure enough a brown wooden cane was rested on an old rocking chair. I ran and got it for him. "Thank you, come on and walk with me." As he began to walk away, I followed next to him.

"Danielle's not here. She went with her sister to pick up some groceries."

"Oh." I was somewhat disappointed.

"But that was about an hour ago, she should be back anytime now."

"Alright." I smiled to myself.

"Tell me somethin' boy, why would a white boy like yourself wanna be around my granddaughter, I mean she's black."

"I know sir, but my mom told me never to judge a person on how they look, just on their personality. Truthfully speaking sir, I think your granddaughter is beautiful."

"You do?."

"Yes, I've actually been trying to talk to her for the longest, but my friends-."

"You don't think they would accept you hanging around a girl like Danielle?."

"Yeah." I said, he only nodded.

"Let's turn around and head back to the house." We did just that, when we returned I spotted danielle and her sister carrying multiple bags into the house. "Well there they go." We had reached the porch.

"Maybe I should go."

"Why, you getting nervous?."

"I don't know why, every time I see her she makes me nervous."

"Danielle, there's someone her to see you!." The man yelled, she appeared a second later.

"What is it grandpa." She froze when her eyes met mine, I froze as well.

"I'll just leave you to alone." The man said, he walked into the house, danielle stepped onto the porch and closed the door, still staring at me.

"Hi." I said.

"How did you find me?." Was her first response.

"Phonebook." I replied. She nodded.

"Well, hi. What are you doing here?."

"You left you glasses at the dance, I wanted to give them back to you." She walked down the steps and stood in front of me.

"You mean you looked up my address, walked nearly 30 minutes here just to return my glasses to me?." She was smiling, her smile could've brought me to my knees. I nodded. "That was really sweet of you John."

I smiled as I handed them to her, she took them. "Listen, you think you might wanna hang out tomorrow?."

"You, wanna hang out with me?." I nodded. "Wow, um, sure."

"Great." To my surprise she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, I was stunned.

"Thanks for my glasses, I thought I lost them, bye John." She ran back into the house. I had this huge smile on my face as I turned around to go home.

Sharmell's POV

Me and Grandpa were just finishing putting up the food when Danielle walked into the kitchen with a grin on her face, she sat down at the table, I eyed her suspiciously.

"I saw that." I said, she looked up at me innocently.

"Saw what?." She asked.

"I saw you kiss that boy." The comment got grandpa's attention.

"You kissed that boy?."

"Yeah, big deal." She said.

"I think he likes you." I said.

"He does." Grandpa said, me and danielle turned to him.

"How do you know?." She asked.

"We talked before you guys came back from the store, he told me you were beautiful and he's been trying to talk to you, but his friend prevent him from doing so."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Wow, I have a crush."

"Looks like he does to." I said.

"What do you mean?." She asked.

"I think you like him too." There was dead silence in the kitchen before Danielle spoke up.

"Your wrong...I don't." She then got up and ran upstairs.


End file.
